dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Piccolo III
Piccolo III (ピッコロ 三, Pikkoro) is a clone created by and out of Ginny the 15th Generation ancestor of the Western Supreme Kai, Ichigo. He is one of the villains appearing in the Super Saiyan 5 Group. He was created from the cells of Piccolo Jr. and Ginny including with the persona of King Piccolo. Personality He is presented as a cold, ruthless, sadistic, and power-hungry villain with little to no sense of compassion whatsoever. He has demonstrated on many occasions that he is willing to do anything to accomplish his goals, regardless of how many innocent lives need to be taken in the process. However after force fusing Future Dende with him, his personality starts to shift towards that of Dende's. However, he still retains his menacing ways as he accidentally fuses with the deceased Super Saiyan 2 Future Bardock. Despite, gaining Bardock's personality and evilness decreasing, Piccolo remains violent and sadistic. Appearance While mimicking, Piccolo's entire physical appearance, he appears with several difference such as horns on his head and one protruding from his chin. He also wears a similar outfit to piccolo purple ki, instead being coloured red, the same has the Ginny and Ichigo's outfit. He also wears a dark green vest. Dragon Ball AF During "Piccolo III Saga", Piccolo III was created in response to the defeat Majin Dōka, Ginny released Piccolo from his capsule and order him to go to the Alternate Future to obtain power from Future Dende and Future Goku. Curiously Piccolo questioned that he could do that in the current Future, but Ginny, wants the Z-Fighters of this timeline left alone for future cloning. Piccolo complies and goes to future where he ends up fighting Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks and a revived Super Saiyan 3 Future Gohan after following Trunks to Kami's Lookout. Piccolo easily gains the upper-hand and then uses the Namekian Fusion to fuse Dende into him. He then transports to the otherworld, followed behind by the two Super Saiyan 3s, and fights Super Saiyan Future Goku, Future Vegeta and Super Saiyan 2 Future Bardock. After exhausting the saiyans Piccolo tries to take Goku, after he explain his fusion is no longer limited to only Namekians and is about to fuse with the Super Saiyan Future Goku, but Super Saiyan 2 Future Bardock intervenes and fuses with him. After taking Bardock, Piccolo returns to the normal timeline, accidentally taking Future Trunks and Future Gohan with him. Battle with the Gods Following his return to the normal time, he takes on the Z-Fighters in order to lower their numbers. He fights against Future Gohan and Present Gohan using techniques from his fusions and genetic sources. The rest of the Z-Fighter soon intervene and helping Gohan and Future Gohan after realising he is stronger. Piccolo III assemble several stones and uses them to recreate Black Star Shenron (Ultimate Shenron), he then uses Shenron to grant him his first wish which ends up killing Future Gohan. Piccolo continue to fight against the Saiyans, he manages to knock-out Future Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta, turning his attention to Goku, Jamie, Goten and Trunks. He then uses the fusion technique to fuse with Ultimate Shenron. With huge power boost, he blasts away Goten and Trunks. Goku powers up to a Super Saiyan God and fights against Ultimate Piccolo alone. Jamie sees this power display and asks Gohan, Amin, Vegeta, Pan and Bulla synchronizing their energy allowing him to ascend to Super Saiyan God. He joins Goku and fights Ultimate Piccolo. Ultimate Piccolo manages to hold them off, but not before transforming into a Great Namek. Jamie attacks him from underneath with a Magma Blast, but deflects purposely towards West City incinerating the entire city along with Bulla, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Yamcha and disabled Tien. Over powering the Super Saiyan Gods, Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks. Future Trunks, Gohan, Amin, Vegeta and Pan synchronize their energy allowing Gotenks to ascend to a Super Saiyan God. Jamie and Goku attempt to combine their technique creating the attack Finger Kamehameha, but the colossal sized Namek deflects and uses his wishing powers to negate Goku and Jamie's ability to use Super Saiyan God. Gotenks then attacks him with a Big Tree Cannon, narrowly dodging it. Gotenks and Ultimate Great Namek Piccolo than big fighting, with them equalled in power. Gotenks displaying new techniques, and delivering earth shaking punches and kicks. With equal powers they are unable to defeat each other, which pleases Ultimate Piccolo, and displeases Gotenks. Seeing how Gotenks isn't making much difference in the fight, Future Trunks telepathically tells the other Saiyans to loan their energy so Gotenks can take him down. So listening to Future Trunks, they give him their power and Gotenks begins charging Big Tree Kamehameha. He launches his attack at Ultimate Piccolo III and obliterates, defeating him once and for all. Techniques/Special Abilities *Antenna Beam - An electrical shot used on Super Saiyan God Jamie. *Explosive Demon Wave - A very powerful blast shot from one hand. *Masenko - A quick blast fired with one open hand directly in front of the other. He used this on Mystic Super Saiyan 4 Gohan. **Super Masenko - A more powerful version of the Masenko. *Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *Dragon Thunderclap - Ultimate Piccolo III shoots beams of electricity from his fingers. **Dragon Masenko - A Combination of Super Masenko and Dragon Thunderclap. *'Electricity Absorption' *Wish Granting – The ability to grant a single wish. *Regeneration *Namekian Fusion - Piccolo III uses a more powerful version of fusion allowing to fuse with other races. *Ki Sense – The ability to sense life energy. *Final Spirit Cannon - An ability he gains after fusing with Super Saiyan 2 Future Bardock. **Final Spirit Masenko - A combination of Final Spirit Cannon and Super Masenko, and his signature until fusion with Ultimate Shenron. Forms/Fusions Fused with Future Dende During the Piccolo III Saga, Piccolo III uses the Namekian Fusion with Future Dende, which greatly boosts his strength and power beyond his previous limitations. This allowed him to fight evenly with Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks and Future Gohan. Fused with Super Saiyan 2 Future Bardock During the Piccolo III Saga, Piccolo III uses the Namekian Fusion with Future Bardock while he was a Super Saiyan 2, which gives him huge boosts his strength and power beyond his previous limitations. This allowed him to fight dead even to a Super Saiyan 4. Ultimate Piccolo (Fused with Ultimate Shenron) At the end of the Piccolo III Saga, Piccolo III uses the Namekian Fusion with Ultimate Shenron. Unlike his first two fusions, Piccolo undergoes several changes: His skin changes to red, his patches become a gold colour and muscle mass increases. This fusion giving him the speed to dodge Super Saiyan God attacks. This gives him a colossal boot in speed, strength and power beyound the limits of any Namekian. He no longer recognises himself as Super Namek, but instead an Ultimate Namek. He was able to hold in battle against two Super Saiyan Gods, until transformed into his Great Namek form. Great Namek Ultimate Piccolo III (fused with Ultimate Shenron) During the Ultimate Piccolo III Saga, Piccolo increase his size to a colossal size, increase his power immensely, he was able to use his Wish Granting powers to lock away Goku and Jamie's Super Saiyan God powers indefinitely, but was unaware of Goten and Trunks. He uses this form to battle with Super Saiyan God Gotenks and manages to match evenly against him until the rest of the Z-Fighters give Gotenks their energy. Battles *Future Trunks (SS3) & Future Gohan (SS3) vs. Piccolo III (Base/Fused with Future Dende) *Future Trunks (SS3), Future Gohan (SS3), Future Goku (SS), Future Vegeta (SS) & Bardock (SS2) vs. Piccolo III (Fused with Future Dende) *Future Gohan (SS3) & Gohan (SS4) vs. Piccolo III (Fused with Future Dende & Super Saiyan 2 Future Bardock) *Jamie, Vegeta (SS4), Gotenks (SS2), Future Trunks (SS3), Gohan (MSS4), Future Gohan (SS3) & Goku (SS4) vs. vs. Piccolo III (Fused with Future Dende & Super Saiyan 2 Future Bardock) Deaths caused/kills *Future Gohan - Killed with wish from Ultimate Shenron. *West City Citizens, including Bulma, Bulla, Yamcha, Tien and Chi-Chi - Killed when he deliberately deflected Jamie's Magma Blast towards them. Trivia *Piccolo III is technically half-dead after fusing with Super Saiyan 2 Future Bardock Category:Namekians 3 3 Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens